Inuyasha Character Poems
by katanna tagurasha
Summary: These are poems about characters in the Inuyasha show as you may have guessed! There are poems about Inuyasha, Kagome, and more! I worked on these in school! Hope you enjoy them! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey! I'm starting a poem book or story or whatever you call it! No one is reviewing my story InuGang: Story After Naraku so I decided to do this until I get reviews again! This poem came to me in school so I wrote it down! I have 3 more I plan on posting today! So don't worry!_

Inuyasha

Half-Demon  
Half-Breed  
Demon Whelp  
I know these names very well

Filthy  
Disgusting  
Dirty Hanyou  
Not quite Human, Not quite Demon

Taunting  
Teasing  
Given the cold shoulder  
They judge me before they even know my name

Running  
Hiding  
Out of sight  
My life has been from fight to fight

Stealing  
Taking  
Get what I need  
I steal from them, so I can feed

Wandering  
Searching  
No place to call home  
Here I stand, all Alone

_A/N: There you go! That was a poem about Inuyasha!I hope you liked it! More poems are coming soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This is a Kagome poem! This is about how she feels about Inuyasha and him having to choose between them!_

Kagome

I love him  
Does he love me?  
Are we even meant to be?

When she comes  
Off he goes  
Me or Her, Only he knows

I'm alive  
She is dead  
Can't he get that in his head?

She loves him  
As do I  
Well, mostly I try

I am warm  
She is cold  
Does he truley have to be told

For her  
Turn human  
That's what she wants

For me  
neither side  
Just the Inuyasha, who's by my side

I wonder  
Who will it be?  
Me or her? Her or me?

I love him  
Does he love me?  
Were we even meant to be?

___A/N: There you go! Hope you liked it! You can review if you want to! It's okay if you don't because I know people don't usually review poems!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey! This is a poem about Kikyou! This is about how she's thinking that she truley doesn't belong on this Earth yet she stays anyway! Enjoy!_

Kikyou

I walk this Earth  
Yet i'm one of the dead  
Travling as souls i'm fed

That's what I must do  
To move this body of clay  
I know on this Earth, I should not stay

My soul filled with hatred  
Towards the love I knew  
I am the one he slew

I stay here  
Yet do not belong  
Each day is so long

Each day i'm here  
I know it's true  
I don't belong here, not with you

Yet here I am  
after you I go  
under the sun and in the snow

When leaves change color  
And they fall  
After you I call

Each day I walk  
I feel wrong  
Knowing on this Earth, I don't belong

_A/N: There you go! By the way, I have two fanfics I would love for you to read if you go to my profile page! Actually more like 1 because i'm thinking of deleting Untitled. I don't really like it that much. Oh well! _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: This is my poem about Shessomaru! My mom and dad said they like this one the best!I hope you like it too!_

Shessomaru

Heartless Killer  
Aristocratic Assassin  
Youkai Lord  
Killing Passion

Ender of Life  
Ice Prince  
Bringer of Death  
Lord of Sin

Face of an Angel  
Heart of Ice  
This Shessomaru  
Has names of every kind

Yet...

None of them are truley mine

_A/N: I hope you liked this one! It is a favorite! I worked hard on this one! I was going to do a different kind of poem but I changed my mind and made this one instead!_


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all my reviews! **Flowers are thrown.** You love me! You really love me! **wakes up.** Oh well! There wasn't any flowers but the reviews are real! Thanks!

_A/N: Today I was thinking about Kagura and how she feels and I thought of this! Enjoy! _

Kagura

I am bound  
to this monster of a creator  
Naraku

I am forced  
to work for him  
or death

He holds  
my heart in his  
filthy hand

One wrong move  
He gives one squeeze  
I'm gone

I want freedom  
I want to feel like when  
I fly

I long to feel  
my heart beating inside  
of me

I hope  
one day soon  
I can call my heart  
my own

_A/N: There it is! I have two more i'm going to post today so don't worry! Tell me if you've written anything, please! I'd love to read them!_


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! This is another poem I wrote! To **jcmah**, **fire-tiger-c**, and **x.FAR.cry.x**, Thank you for your reviews! I'm so happy that you think my poems are so great! Thank you!

Hey. You wanna know something. I've got Sesshy tied up in my closet. **giggle. **Not really but at http/snoopygirl. I went to own a character and I supposedly own Child Shessomaru from the 3rd Movie but it doesn't say yet. Guess what! Child Sesshy is 11 or 12! My age!I perfer him called Sesshy because Fluffy sounds like he's my lover or something. Sometimes I wish I could snuggle him and his fluffy though.

_A/N: Hi again! I was thinking of Kanna and I got this idea! Hope you like it!_

Kanna

Quiet  
Silent  
Never makes a sound

Soft whispery voice  
barely heard  
Best to keep silent

Waiting  
Watching  
as Sister plans her next escape

Pale face  
Dark eyes  
Not really looking at anything

Silent  
Patient  
Waiting  
Hardly makes a sound

Doing as i'm told to do  
Obediantly  
watching as Sister's punished  
once again

Have no feelings  
no desires  
no wants or needs or fears

no emotions  
I truley am souless

_A/N: I hope you liked this poem! I know it doesn't rhyme but that's how it came out in my head! Some poems don't rhyme. Tell me about ANYTHING you've WRITTEN so I can READ it! I LOVE READING STORIES AND POEMS!_


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I didn't put this up earlier with the other 2 but I didn't have time! I also have another one i'm going to post after this! Any stories or poetry or anything you've written, I'd LOVE to read!

_A/N: Hi! I got the idea for this today so I wrote it down! I hope you enjoy it! I would like to thank, **ShadowAngel4Ever **and **fire-tiger-c**! Thanks for reviewing! _

_Thanks for telling me about your story fire-tiger-c! I like it! I would like you guys out there to tell me about your stories too!_

Shippo

Young  
Kitsune  
Curious  
Older than appears

Michevious  
Trickster  
Innocent  
Sheds unseen tears

Orphan  
Sad  
Mournful  
Shed into the light

Comfort  
Love  
Caring  
The future looks bright

_A/N: Well, that's it! I hope you liked it! I think it's pretty good but I am the poet so DUH! Of course I think it's good! I just want to know what you guys think! I would like it if you would review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next one! It's about Miroku as you can see! I hope you enjoy it!_

Miroku

I walk each day  
enjoying life  
and everything it brings

I enjoy it  
traveling  
with my friends

I walk each day  
searching  
going every place

Soon I will be gone  
not able to see her  
as she takes each step with grace

I walk each day  
wondering  
how she's able to smile

Her brother killed  
her family  
yet she's able to laugh all the while

I walk each day  
gazing at her  
my heart aching

knowing that  
I can't love her  
for I may die and leave her heart breaking

I walk each day  
with an ache in my cheast  
with a feeling not hard to deter

I know what I want  
I know what I wish  
I know I long for her

I walk each day  
searching  
to release the curse Naraku caused

So that  
prehaps I may  
have her by my side

_A/N: Well there you go! Whenever I think of a new one i'll post it up! I get ideas in my head every once in a while so I may never really put this as Complete so Oh well! Review!_


End file.
